Regret
by CrazyAlternateUniverse
Summary: A simple patrol turns into something more. The Bat family realizes how human they really are.
1. Chapter 1

Stupid, stupid, stupid!

Jason pulled against the chains that held him securely to the brick wall of the warehouse. How had he gotten there? Well, as far as he was concerned it was all Grayson's fault. He had crossed Jason's path and, well, an argument broke out. Next think he knew smoke had surrounded both on them and he woke up here.

"Good of you to join us" a calm voice said, quickly followed by the distinct sound of a gun being cocked.

Jason's eyes flew to a very familiar mask "What do you want Two-Face?" Dick's voice came from the floor between his brother and the villain. Like Jason, he was chained; unlike Jason, he was chained to the floor, hands securely behind his back.

The man smirked "you know, there are some days I just want to kill someone. Just to get at the Bat. And what a night, I caught two little birds" he stood "now the question is, which one"

Jason narrowed his eyes as he noticed the gun that Two-Face was holding, it was his.

Dick managed to get to his knees "just shoot me Harvey" he said

Jason balked "Can it, Nightwing" he snapped "Don't go all hero on me"

Two-Face laughed "I don't play that way, Boy" he answered "However, you willingness to sacrifice yourself for your brother is amusing"

The sound of the coin being flipped echoed in Jason's ears "Looks like you get your wish" Two-Face brought the gun up.

Jason's jaw dropped. _This can't be happening._ His mind screamed. There was so much he needed to say. That he was sorry, that he wanted their friendship back, that…

The gun went off, not once, but eight times, as Two-face emptied the clip into Dick. Jason's armor-piercing bullets ripped into his chest and tore through every vital organ in their path.

Two-face watched for a moment "Enjoy" he said and with that he was gone.

Jason fell to his knees "Grayson" he shouted "Hang on man"

Dick coughed from where he lay on the concrete floor, blood choked him as he felt his body shutting down. He couldn't breathe. _Jason_. He wished he had been there for him more as a brother. More understanding.

"Dick, don't you let go" Jason screamed from where he was, just far enough away to be unable to do anything.

Glass rained down on them as Bruce appeared through the window. Damien ran and freed Jason before moving to Dick and Bruce's side.

"Richard" Bruce removed his cowl "Dick"

Dick's breathing hitched as he looked at his family "Sorry, I should have been…" he choked.

"Shut up Grayson" Jason snapped "Don't waste your energy"

Dick smiled slightly "Jason" he coughed again, blood flowing down his chin. "Better brother" he looked at Bruce "A better son"

Bruce looked at his eldest; holding him tightly in his arms "Dick" he closed his own eyes for a moment. When he opened them again Dick had gone still "No"

Dick was buried with his parents. At the funeral, the remaining members of his family had maintained composure long enough to disappear to their personal hiding places.

Tim had cried, they all had in some way; Tim shamelessly cried for not meeting his brother for patrol like they had planned that night.

Damien hid his tears until he locked his bedroom door. The last thing he had said to Dick was that he should go jump off a cliff and leave them alone; he had meant it too.

Bruce sat as his Desk and let tears fall silently from his eyes as he wished he had been a better father.

Jason stayed at the cemetery the whole night. "I'm sorry Dick" he whispered "I wish we had been able to mend things"

They all shared one regret; never saying I love you.


	2. Chapter 2 Bruce and Damien

**_Hi everyone, so due to popular demand I am working on two aftermath capters. An alternate ending may be in the works also. ENJOY! _**

**_I don't own anyone :(_**

"_Hey, Bruce. I'm going to be in Gotham tomorrow. I was wondering if we could catch lunch. Maybe talk a little bit. Anyway, call me" _

Bruce ran his hand through his hair as he reach over and played the message again. Dick's voice was hesitant, as if he wanted to say something else.

With a sigh he sat down and pulled out a file.

"Master Wayne" Alfred stepped into the room "Supper is ready"

Bruce opened the file and shook his head "I will not be joining you" he said quietly

He could feel the disapproving glance from Alfred "I must insist sir" the elderly gentleman said calmly.

Bruce could feel his eyes misting up "I am not hungry" he knew the excuse was lame, but he just wanted to be left alone.

A hand fell on his shoulder "Bruce"

The billionaire looked up at the man who raised him and a tear escaped his eye.

Alfred looked at the file on the desk; it lay open and a newspaper clipping of Dick lay on top.

"I never told him how proud on him I was" Bruce whispered "We never made amends for what happened when he left" he placed his head in his hands "My son died not knowing how much I loved him"

Alfred sighed "Bruce, you may not have verbalized or even demonstrated your love for him. But Richard had a sense for such things. I'm sure he knew"

Bruce shook his head "What am I going to do?"

Alfred removed his hand "Remember him" he answered as he left the room "And remember that he has three brothers that still need you" he paused at the door "Supper will be on the table in five minutes"

* * *

><p>"<em>I hate you, go jump off a cliff and put us out of your misery!"<em>

"_Damien…"_

"_Get…Out…NOW!"_

Damien sat sobbing on his bed "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please, come home"

A soft knock caused him to look up suddenly. _Dick? _"Come in"

The door opened slowly and Bruce stepped into the room.

Damien's shoulders slumped "Hello father" he whispered as he turned away.

Bruce stepped forward and placed a gently had on his youngest's shoulder "Damien…"

The 11-year-old broke into sobs again "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it"

Bruce turned Damien into his shoulder and held him close, tears falling down his own face.

"I didn't mean it" Damien sobbed "I just want him to know I didn't mean it"

Bruce rubbed his son's back gently "Ok" he said softly "Ok"

Damien looked up at his father "Is…is he really gone?"

Bruce nodded sadly "Yes Damien, Dick is gone" his voice cracked

Damien swallowed back more sobs "I didn't hate him" he whispered

Bruce nodded "I know" he said "He knew"

Damien shook his head "How do you know?" he asked bitterly

Bruce looked up to see Alfred standing in the door "I just know"


	3. Chapter 3

"_Hey Dick, can we reschedule? Something's come up in Gotham"_

"_No big deal Tim. Tomorrow?"_

"_You bet, catch you later man"_

Tim sat on the balcony of Dick's apartment; dried tears stained his cheeks. In his hand he held a photo of him and Dick at the park, right after Bruce had legally adopted him.

"_does it get easier?"_ he had asked _"Will the pain ever fade?"_

Dick had smiled, not his usual smile, but a sad one _"No, Timmy it doesn't"_ he paused _"But if it does then you forget"_

Tim shook his head and wiped away his stubborn tears "Damn it Dick" he muttered "why you?"

His cell phone went off but he ignored it. The buzzing in his pocket continued in the regular short bursts for several minutes

Tim picked it up and, without looking at the caller ID, he flung the phone at the wall. The pieces fell to the floor as the young man jumped from the balcony and walked into the apartment.

Tim walked around the room, his eyes taking in everything that made up his brother's day life. There was hardly anything decorative or memorable anywhere; save for the image Tim had held and a picture frame that sat near the door.

The landline in the apartment rang, after three rings Dick's voice echoed as the answering machine did its job. Tim lost it.

* * *

><p><em>Jason gave a small laugh "going to put me in my place 'big brother'?"<em>

_Dick slipped from the kitchen "No" he answered slowly as he leaned against the door frame "I want to know why"_

_Jason gave another dark laugh "Why what, why is the sky blue?"_

"_Why are you doing this?" Dick asked carefully_

_Jason looked at him "He replaced me" he snapped "He flat out ignored what happened"_

"_He replaced me with you" Dick said calmly_

_Jason's eyes flashed "yeah, well clearly I'm not you. I want it behind me"_

"_Then why did you come back?"_

Jason shook his head as he hung up his phone. Tim wasn't answering, not that he really expected him to but…

Jason shook his head and, out of instinct, left the cemetery for Bludhaven.

The sound of glass breaking echoed out the door as Jason landed on the balcony. He narrowed his eyes and stepped cautiously into the apartment.

Tim was on the floor sobbing, debris completely surrounding him. Glass from the television, lights, and picture frames mingled with wood and fabric from the furniture. Jason stepped forward cautiously. A picture lay face down on the floor beside his younger brother. "Tim?"

The younger man's head shot up, tear stained face suddenly overcome with shock.

For the second time in his life, and in the last three days, Jason felt his heart genuinely break "Are you alright?" he asked, unsure of what to say.

Tim's face clouded with anger "since when do you give a damn?" he snapped

Jason flinched, he really should have expected that "Tim…"

"Shut up" The younger man snapped "Just shut up! Do you think you can replace him? What right do you think you have?" Tim clutched one of Dick's shirts with his bloody hands, obviously from his escapade with the apartment, "You are not Dick, so drop the act and…"

"Stop…" Jason shouted, but Tim pushed off the floor, grasped his waist and charged them into the bedroom. They wrestled around for a moment before Jason's slightly clearer head gained the upper hand and he had Tim pinned underneath him "This is not an act Drake" Jason hissed "He was my brother too"

Tim continued to fight against him "You tried to kill him before" He shouted, tears returning "Why would this be any different?"

Jason shook his head "I could never, ever go through with it" he swallowed "I got hurt about two months ago. Dick saved my ass and patched me up" he swallowed again as tears threatened his eyes "He asked me why I bothered to come back when revenge was clearly no longer my intent" he coughed and let Tim up as he stood "I could not answer him until that night. But we go in a fight instead and…" he choked and slid to the floor "he killed my brother with _my_ _own_ gun. I may as well have done it myself" he whispered as tears finally escaped his eyes "I never told him I was ready to come home"

Tim swallowed and stood "Then…" he coughed "Then let's go home" He extended a hand to Jason.

Jason hesitated, and then gratefully accepted the hand. Once he was on his feet the two brothers walked to the door. Tim paused and picked up the photo that was once by the door; its frame shattered. It was a collage of images of the two of them as well as Bruce, Damien, Alfred and Jason, some old and some as recent as two weeks ago.

Tim gave a sad sigh and swallowed down his returning tears.

"Tim?" Jason bent down and picked up an envelope.

Tim glanced over, on the back it said 'just in case'.

Jason hesitated a moment before opening it and unfolding a small piece of paper.

They both couldn't help but smile.

_I Love You Too. _

* * *

><p><strong>OK, So I tried really hard to make a video scene, but i hated every single one i did~Sorry<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
